Calleta City
Calleta is a part of Heterocera continent with many urban landscapes. According to City & Town definitions, it is a city because it covers multiple sims. Its Coordinates are 1004-1007/1013/1016. It is located in Grid Sector J10, Microsector a2. History The lands of Calleta were the first to be discovered by Magellan Linden, when he landed in Heterocera. Unlike other predefined urban places, like Bay City, Nautilus City or Kama City, Calleta was not intentionally built that way. It's composing sims do not share a common word. Even so, from the beginning, Calleta was one of the first sims in Heterocera and the most important place for new settlers to start their journey. Its strategic position helped it to grow. In Calleta, Neumoegen and Columbia, large railway maze stations were built. Later, many of them changed their forms and even transformed. In A.D. 2014, Calleta was transforming. Someone set up a bomb at the Embarcadero in late 2013 and the Neumoegen maze underwent reconstruction. In summer 2014, Calleta Monorail was born, covering a large surface in Columbia sim. In September 21th 2014, Calleta was at the center of a massive griefer attack that paralyzed all traffic for 10 hours. Geography Calleta is in the South West Plain, with an average Altitude of 25 meters and sea contact. The plain continues to West. To North, the low mountains start to rise. To East, the Inner Delta is very close. To South, the ANWR channel (see Transcontinental Channels) is nearby. It is composed of the following sims (in alphabetic order): *Burns - a transitory landscape between urban Neumoegen and rural West plain *Calleta - heart of the city, with many buildings *Cecropia - the docks and the gateway to Sansara *Columbia - has urban streets, a harbor, SLRR and Monorail connections, alternative ferry to Sansara *Euryalus - transition to the delta *Hera - suburbs, residential area and railways *Lebeau - suburbs, representance from Lionheart Microcontinent *Neumoegen - a railway maze, with a Japanese-themed town, Shin-Moebaru *Oculea - a transitory landscape *Sweetbay - suburbs in South *Tuliptree - headquaters of Virtual Railway Consortium Some people included even other sims in Calleta, like Achemon and Electra. At some point, some urban constructions existed at these locations, but currently they are rural communities. Transportation Calleta is the most important intersection in Heterocera, for roads, railways, waterways and air transportation. Airlines There are airports in Cecropia (Calleta City Airport) and Neumoegen (Hinamizawa Airport). Since there are not many parcels of Land With Restricted Access around, airplanes can fly basically to any direction. As well, the airport on Cecropia has direct unblockable connection to the ANWR Channel. Railways All sims except Euryalus have railway access. Also, many of the buildings existing in Calleta are railway-themed. The main line starts from Tuliptree, then goes through Sweetbay, Columbia, Sweetbay again, Calleta, Oculea, Neumoegen. Many private-owned railways exist in the area. The West Atoll Railroad started from Neumoegen and connected all the sims in the South West Plain. Currently, only Neumoegen-Burns is functional. Other two railways connected Neumoegen with sims in the South West (Hera, Griffin and Rustic). They changed their shapes many times and currently they start from Oculea. Another, less known railway, is Oculea - Lebeau, that ends in a train depot. From that depot you can get a landmark to Lionheart Microcontinent. The GSLR is a strategic and historical railway that connects Heterocera with Sansara. It starts in Calleta, then continues to Cecropia, where you can take a ferry to Purple station and continue your journey in Sansara. Railway map changes every month. For example, at some point in 2013 there was a large train depot in the center of Calleta. It was replaced with Urban Degenerate (see below). Eventually Urban Degenerate abandoned much of its land in Calleta and the ALPHA Center moved in. ALPHA abandoned their holdings in Calleta and much of the land is now part of the Calleta Sim Union Station, a depot whose construction began in late 2013. The railways to Hera and Rustic changed their shapes many times. In summer 2013 there was a long tunnel in Hera. Then, the Rustic rail vanished for a while. The cosmic railway, that connects Neumoegen with a high skybox with the help of an invisible railway, changed its shape many times. Late in December 2013 Neumoegen railway maze vanished without a warning and Hera-Rustic railways were connected to the main line from Oculea. A great improvement was in summer 2014, when Calleta Monorail was created on abandoned fields in Columbia and Cecropia. Railways have automated transportation. There are many trains seen every day. Roadways Calleta is an important intersection. Road access is easy to North, East and West (and then to the entire continent). Neumoegen is an important starting point for trips to Heterocera mountains (see Mountains Of Heterocera for more data). Since the West Atoll Railroad (WARR) has been abandoned, the road network must take all the traffic WARR had in past. There is automated road transportation. Yava script pods can be found on all roads and not only. Waterways Cecropia is the gateway to Sansara. For the first settlers of Heterocera, this was the place they arrived at after passing through the ANWR channel. Cecropia has its own docks and so do all sims close to the shores: Calleta, Tuliptree or Hera. Unlike other places, Heterocera has official automated water transportation. There are 3 ferry routes through Calleta city: Cecropia - Purple, Tuliptree - Bay City and Tuliptree - Bhaga. Sometimes, Yava script pods too can be found sailing small distances. Important Places The Calleta Sim Union Station is a large train station in Calleta City, in the Calleta sim proper. It connects with the main SLRR line to the east and the Northern Continent branch of the GSLR to the west, as well as the Monorail with connections to connection regions.. The station has three boarding platforms, two alongside station land track and one alongside the GSLR line itself, which can be used by trains that wish to stop at the station but do not wish to turn off the GSLR line. Urban Degenerate was formerly the center of Calleta City. It was a Soviet-themed place, with a lot of radioactive waste, built on the ruins of Calleta railway depot. Everything was rusted, toxic and full of Communist symbols. It even included a railway station named Chernobyl (cyrillic writing) and a subway station too. The Embarcadero/Columbia Mall used to be an important structure, surrounded by a large boulevard with its own tram. Unfortunately, it got blown up and the land it occupied is now an open field. Tuliptree is important for it's railway station and contains a VRC center. Neumoegen has a modern railway station, a Japanese-themed town, Shin-Moebaru, ''with a large landmark tower inspired to real life Tokyo Tower, ''Japanese gardens and Hinamizawa airfield. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Subcontinents *Heterocera *Bay City *Bembecia City *Kama City *Nautilus City *City & Town